Do You Think About Me?
by weecookie
Summary: Seguel to I still think about you. Will Yami turn Yugi or leave him to grow old? What do you think he will do if he loves the human enough to even consider losing him forever. YXYY


Wee Cookie: Here it is the sequel to I Still Think About You hope you enjoy it. Disclaimer I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Dope - Always or HIM - Vampire Heart or Wednesday 13 - Haunt Me or The Rasmus - Lucifer's Angel.

Joey Jordison happens to be my favorite drummer and guitarist. He plays drums for the more known band Slipknot and plays lead guitar for Murderdolls. Murderdolls and Wednesday 13 have the same front man (lead singer).

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Waking up the next morning I found myself in Yami's arms, close to him. This was where I wanted to be. Close to him always, either with him or in his arms. It didn't bother me the slightest that he was a vampire he was still Yami. The only problem with Yami being a vampire was he wouldn't age one bit, and if we want to be together for the rest of our life's then that was going to be quick. I'd ask him but would he take it the wrong way? Well the only way to find out would be to ask him when he's awake.

It would be hard asking him now, I had class to get to and band practice later too. I couldn't miss either it was the last day of school and I wanted to see some people I would never see again. I would wake Yami and ask him to come with him today but what would he do if he couldn't go in day light like all the vampires from the movies?

I unraveled myself from Yami's arms as I picked up my clothes and walked to the bathroom to shower and change. After I had gotten myself sorted, I headed back into my room to collect my things. Noticing Yami was missing from the bed I took another step into the room. Looking around there was no sign of Yami or his things.

Two cold hands made there way around my waist as a firm chin found its place on my shoulder. I could feel his warm breath on my bare skin causing the hairs on my neck to stand up as his sharp fangs came in contact with my skin. I knew he wouldn't unless I told him to or would he?

"Going some where are we?"

"I have class in twenty minutes Yami and I can't be late. Then I have band practice afterwards."

"That's ok my love, hurry on home." I turned to look at him, he really didn't want me to leave. I guess he'd been thinking too.

"You don't mind do you?"

"No, of course not aibou I'm just going to miss you is all." I smirked at the idea of him missing me just like that, it had been along time since he was last like this. I wrapped my arms around him an embrace.

"Ok I will see you later then." I let go and was about to walk away when he grabbed my hand pulling me back into his arms. I was about to say something when he placed his lips upon mine stopping me from thinking. Pulling away like I did all the other times thanks to me having to breathe air, I picked up my bag. Heading out the door so I wouldn't be late for my first class.

The best thing about the last day would have to be just the two classes you have then that's it. After that I would have band practice till late so I wouldn't see much of Yami unfortunately. But I will se him more tomorrow I think I only have band practice in the morning, meaning I would get all day with Yami.

Walking to school as I listened to our music on my music player, memorizing the words as I walked. I noticed one of our song was about Yami and I didn't even realize it were. Just thinking of the second verse proves it was written for Yami.

_'Let's go back to the start  
Like it use to be  
Before your broken heart  
And your hatred for me  
Back when all this began  
Do you remember back then  
All the plans that we made  
Can we get back to those days' _

My heart was also broken not just his. Arriving at the gates to Domino high school I was met with my friends waiting for me. They didn't seem to happy at first, I wonder if they saw Yami last night watching us. Not that you could miss him with what he wore last night.

"Hey, Yugi." Anzu seemed overly excited about something, probably because it was the last day of school.

"Hey pal, how ya doing?" Joey asked with a larger smile than usual. They seemed happy now I was there. Must be happy from last night, we played better than we ever had.

"Hey guys, I'm ok what about you guys?"

"Have you not heard?" Anzu all but shouted.

"Heard what?" Joey stepped closer as her was about to start talking.

"Kaiba managed to get us a place to play a gig next week at the Kaiba dome." Tristan and Joey jumped into the air together as they shouted 'high five'. I jumped up as I threw my fist up into the air, like I always did when I was happy about something this amazing. I never thought we would get a gig anywhere. Yami's going to be pleased.

Hearing the bell, me and the guys headed to our first class which happened to be music. Every time we had music we would get the chance to practice meaning we may not have band practice tonight. I knew exactly what song I would sing if we get to practice in first period. Vampire Heart by one of my favourite bands 'HIM'.

Walking into my tutor room for registration I saw the familiar silver white haired boy I knew to well as Ryou sitting in our usual corner with Malik sitting beside him. Ryou seemed enticed in a book he was holding. From what I could see it looked cool. The front cover was smart, the art was fantastic.

Reaching them I sat down and looked to Ryou, as I tried to see what the book was called. No wonder what I did I couldn't see the title. Malik seemed busy listening to music as always.

"Ryou what's you're book about?" Ryou looked up from his book, suddenly noticing I had turned up.

"Oh hey Yugi, yea my book. It's about a human and a vampire falling in love after he tries to kill her. It's really good." It does sound good and familiar, very familiar.

Tutor seemed to end quick and first period was quite boring. We never got to practice but I did get to listen to music and write some new songs. Sitting alone in second period, I found a way to entertain myself. English was always boring, and since we had finished everything I just sat there and wrote more lyrics. I was determined to finish this new song I had started in music.

So far it was working out well, I had already decided the background music to it. I was writing them down right now, hoping to finish the sheet music before class finishes. I really wanted to try it out. The finished piece will be amazing with these lyrics, I wonder why I've only thought of them now.

About twenty minutes passed when the bell finally rang, signalling everyone it was time to go to next class unless you were a leaver. Grabbing my stuff I ran straight out of the class to my locker, I always met the gang there. Not to long and the gang appeared looking all happy for practice tonight.

"Hey guys. Are you lot ready fro practice?"

"I don't know Yugi. We need some new songs you know to practice rather than the ones we have." Anzu didn't seem too happy at first when she said that. I grabbed the papers out of my bag to show them as I started to talk.

"I wrote a new song and the music to go. I was wondering if we could try it out?" Their faces seemed to light up at the sight of new music to play.

"Cool Yug, come on guys we need to practice the new song if Yugi's just wrote it. We always do." That was it, we headed to our favourite pizza place for a take out then headed to Joey's. He had all our equipment at his and he also had the sound proof room ready for us. It didn't take us very long to get there and when we did. We had it to ourselves, Joey's dad seemed to be out. Probably out getting Joey something, we all knew along with Joey's father that Joey wanted to be the next _Joey Jordison. _

Sitting in the home studio Joey had built with our help. We had the pizza placed on a table while we set the equipment up ready for practice. I guess we were only going to practice this song. The guys looked down, except for Joey and me that is. After setting the equipment up I took my place behind the microphone while the others grabbed their instruments.

"Are you ready guys?" I turned to see them nod, I nodded back showing Joey to start with him first beats and Ryou to start with the first set of chords. After the beat I had been waiting for I began to sing.

_This Halloween I think that we should be together  
Just for old time's sake  
I wanna hear you scream just like  
You used to when we were only thirteen_

Now the candle's burning out  
And the pumpkin's rotting away  
I just want you here beside me  
On this lonesome Halloween day

Sitting in the dark  
Drinking my own blood  
And a voice, it whispers, "Hello my love"

Haunt me, haunt me like you used to  
Won't you scare me, oh  
Haunt me, haunt me like you used to  
I love you best when you scare me to death

I'm laying in our bed with these  
Tainted sheets pulled right over my head  
I'm singing all our favorite songs out loud  
And I'm hoping you can hear them somehow

Now the candle's burning out  
And the pumpkin's rotting away  
I just want you here beside me  
On this lonesome Halloween day

Sitting in the dark  
Drinking my own blood  
And a voice, it whispers, "Hello my love"

Haunt me, haunt me like you used to  
Won't you scare me, oh  
Haunt me, haunt me like you used to  
I love you best when you scare me to death

Haunt me, haunt me like you used to  
Won't you scare me, oh  
Haunt me, haunt me like you used to  
I love you best when you scare me to death

Every word you said, it ricochets  
Just like a bullet in my head  
I wish that you could see that our love  
Is bringing out the dead in me

Now the candle's burning out  
And the pumpkin's rotting away  
I just want you here beside me  
On this lonesome Halloween day

Sitting in the dark  
Drinking my own blood  
And a voice, it whispers, "Hello my love"

Haunt me, haunt me like you used to  
Won't you scare me, oh  
Haunt me, haunt me like you used to  
I love you best when you scare me to death

Haunt me, haunt me like you used to  
Won't you scare me, oh  
Haunt me, haunt me like you used to  
I love you best when you scare me to death 

"Yugi that was great I look forward to playing that at our gig next week." Anzu said as she grabbed her belongings. She must have something on that she really needs to get to. Ryou and Malik seemed to gather up their things and head out the door with Anzu after saying bye and see you guys later.

I stayed to talk to Joey for a bit before I went back to see Yami. I needed to ask him about us. Would he turn me or leave me? The journey home seemed to be the longest I'd ever had when walking home. Arriving home just as the sun was setting I heard Yami come down the stairs into the living area. He seemed to infused with his thoughts at first.

"Hey Yami, what you been doing today?"

"Just been thinking aibou."

"What about?" He looked away before walking over to me and taking me in an embrace. I knew from past events when Yami was quiet it meant something bad. "Yami, what's bothering you?"

"It's us aibou. You're human, I'm not. I don't want to see you grow old and die." I pulled him closer to me as I thought about what he'd just said. He was right I wouldn't like to grow old while he stayed young forever.

"Then do it Yami. Make me yours in a way I can be with you forever."

"Yugi, I don't know if I could do that to you. Put you through so much pain all over again. Not after last time."

"Yami please." I pulled away from him as I locked the door and grabbed his wrist leading him up stairs. I wanted to be like him, be with him forever. I turned to face him, titling my head so he could get to my neck better.

"Yugi I can't."

"Please Yami, let me be with you." He stepped back for a moment. I could tell he wanted to, he was just scared. I turned to my CD collection looking through them for a song. I needed something, something to change his mind. Looking through all my CD's I found the perfect one. Placed in between my favorite two albums Wednesday 13 - Skeletons and Dope - Group Therapy. Taking the CD from it's case I placed it into my hi-fi and pressed played for him to hear the song.

It was mainly for the first and second verse that I wanted him to hear. I stepped closer to him, putting my arms around his waist as his encircled me.

_Behind those eyes lies the truth and grief  
Behind those beautiful smiles I've seen tragedy  
The flawless skin hides the secrets within  
Silent forces that secretly ignite your sins_

He seemed watch me as I hugged him close to myself. I didn't want to lose him and still don't. How am I going to get him to bite me?

"Yami please. Do it."

"Yugi I can't why wont you get that, you need to be with you're own."

"Yami when will you understand everything isn't just about you. I want to be with you then let me be with you."

_Beyond these clouds you can hide all your tears  
Beyond this world you'll be safe from their wicked fears  
And in their hearts they fear your demands  
You know their minds won't accept you, they'll never understand_

He turned to me as I started to sing the second verse. I knew him too well to know this verse was true about him just like the other one too. He dropped to his knees in the center of the room, his face in his hands as he started to shake slightly. I walked over to him, placing my hand on his shoulder I knelt down beside him.

His arms came around my neck as he buried his face into my chest. The fabric seemed to soak up the metallic tears coming from those blood red eyes I yearned for. I put my arms around him holding him closer to me.

"Y-Yugi, I-I-I love to much to hurt you again. I didn't want to come back for this certain reason."

"Yami, I understand what you mean, but it's my choice. I want to be with you so please. Let me be with you." He pulled his face away from my chest, revealing his slightly red face with dried and fresh metallic tears. I leaned in closer placing my lips upon his, I couldn't help but melt into the kiss. I knew I would get through to him, by using music. Unlike most people when I play music Yami always interpreted it in a different way to me and the others. "Please Yami."

He titled my head showing more of my pale skin on my neck. He looked at me, I nodded. I wanted for this so badly I couldn't live as a human and be in love with him. He looked back to my neck the leaned in further. Piercing my skin with those pearl white fangs of his. It hurt at first but the more I relaxed the less it hurt.

My sight started to darken with each drop of blood he took. I felt really light headed and the feeling that I was going to pass out came to me. I must have been right because the last thing I remember was everything going dark the waking up in Yami's arms. I felt my neck where those two puncture holes were and seeing Yami's wrist, he must have gone the whole way and turned me. I didn't feel completely human any more, I felt stronger in a way. My hearing was different, I could hear the people next door, people who were suffering somewhere in Domino.

"It's ok aibou, it will hurt for the first week or so but once you get used to the increase in you're senses you will be fine. Don't worry you can still go in sun light too." I smiled at knowing I could. It wouldn't be fair if I couldn't, but what about Yami.

"What about you Yami can you? Go in sun light I mean." He nodded his head as he came closer taking me into his embrace as our lips touched in another passionate kiss.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wee Cookie: Wow the longest chapter I've ever written here.

Yugi: I liked it a lot.

Yami: I did too.

Yugi: Will there be another one about the big gig and the rest of the gang?

Wee Cookie: I don't know see how the readers take it and see what they think first. Thanks for reading and please review.

Yami: Reviews will be sent to Chrissy's Shinigami Rye, thanks for reading.


End file.
